


So Far Away

by this_is_everything



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Boys In Love, Dorks in Love, Friendship/Love, Happy Ending, Long-Distance Friendship, Long-Distance Relationship, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:40:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23706265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/this_is_everything/pseuds/this_is_everything
Summary: Archie has left Riverdale, has found a new school, has made new friends, tries to be happy.He doesn't realize what he's missing until Jughead shows up.
Relationships: Archie Andrews/Jughead Jones
Comments: 4
Kudos: 77





	So Far Away

A girl steps to them.

"Hey Archie. There’s a boy standing outside waiting for you. He has a weird name, Jug-"

"Jughead.", he breathes. His heart skips.

She smiles. "Yes, do you know him?"

But Archie isn’t listening, he’s already walking fast, dodging people, making his way to the entrance. He vaguely registers his friends following him. He bursts through the doors and stops.

Jughead is leaning against the handrail, looking as beautiful as ever.

His black hair is spilling longer around his forehead and the back of his neck, his limbs are elegantly arranged, the serpents jacket proudly hanging off his shoulder’s. Everything stops for a while and Archie can’t help but stare. He hadn’t seen the other boy in months, had tried to fill the emptiness in himself with new friends, more football and workouts than he’s ever done in Riverdale, but nothing had quite reached his soul like Jughead did. He had lost count of how many nights he had fallen asleep with Jughead’s name on his lips like a dying prayer, hoping for a glimpse of something of the past he had to leave behind.

Survival didn’t taste as good if celebrated alone.

Jug’s indigo eyes gaze around until they register him. A smile spreads and he starts to walk and Archie can feel himself running, taking two steps at once. It is a wonder he doesn’t stumble and falls.

He meets Jughead at the bottom of the stairs and Jughead clearly thinks that they will do a stupid bro-handshake or something because his arms hang loosely by his side but Archie wraps him in a tight hug and hears Jughead huff as they collide.

And Archie feels like he can breathe again, feels how perfectly Jug fits into his embrace, feels his heart drum and Jugs breath tickling his ear. Jughead laughs a little. It’s breathless and full of awkward happiness.

Archie leans back, looks into Jughead’s deep eyes full of wonder, then leans forward and catches his lips with his own.

He can feel Jughead melt, leaning into Archie, his hands finding their usual spot at Archie’s hips. It’s amazing how fast they find each other, fall back into their old patterns, still knowing the maps of the other’s body.

They’ve done this before but somehow it’s different now, there’s so much more that needs to be said, not just 'I love you' and 'I miss you' but also 'I thought I would die without you, but I didn’t and I don’t know if that is worse and now you’re here and I don’t think I can ever let you go again, don’t make me, I’m begging you, don’t make me live without you, stay, Stay.'

Jughead’s fingers settle on Archie’s nape, thin and clever they pinch the red hair at it’s base, pull a little, right behind Archie’s ear and the boy can feel his spine shiver under Jughead’s knowing touch, before they push Archie further into Jughead’s space.

_He wants to stay here forever._

Time jumpstarts again as he hears his friends in the back laugh. They break away.

Jughead smiles and Archie pecks his lips again, just because he can, before turning around, one arm thrown around Jughead’s shoulders, and smiles up to his friends.

"This is my boyfriend, Jughead Jones.", he introduces and he can feel something in his heart tremor and shift and it’s warm and bright.

That hole in his chest is filled, he realizes, as he feels Jughead’s hand stray to Archie’s waist.

_"If you go chasing the rainbows_

_Just to find the gold ain’t there_

_Darling just look behind you_

_Oh, I'll go with you anywhere"_

Anywhere by Passenger


End file.
